


Restless

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Anders usually has trouble sleeping but at least this time he finds it helpful to Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Initially, it was just another night where Anders found himself staring at the canopy of Hawke and his shared bed, eyes heavy but unable to rest. The warden nightmares he could more or less handle anymore—years had passed since he'd gone to the Warden-Commander every evening to be assured the children were gone. But the restlessness still ate at him on a regular basis.

Usually, he faked sleep. He'd lay and listen to Hawke's soft snoring and sometimes he'd doze. It was enough to keep him going, at least.

But this night, when he tried to hear Hawke's even breathing next to him, he found something else.

“ _Mother..._ ”

They were speaking in their sleep again. Anders rolled over onto his side and strained to see their face in the dark. He found it contorted in pain and fear, brow wrinkled.

This was their sixth nightmare he'd seen reach this point. They were dreaming of Leandra again. He'd been counting them with some concern, unsure of what point he needed to insist they at least get something to help them sleep soundly.

Suddenly, Hawke sat up with an audible gasp and looked around in the dark, frantically shoving the sheets off. Anders followed and placed a hand on their shoulder. Hawke jumped slightly at his touch but seemed to dissolve the moment they turned and saw his face in the moonlight.

“Anders!”

Hawke grabbed for him and Anders opened his arms, allowing Hawke to all but dive into them. He cradled their head against his chest, tears soaking his nightshirt on contact. He held them, rubbing their neck and back as they fought to still their panicked sobs, and pressed his face into their hair.

After a few minutes their breathing evened out some and Anders felt them shift. He loosened his hold and allowed Hawke to crawl into his lap, their chin resting on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” they whispered hoarsely as Anders rubbed circles on their back, “I just—“

“Shh.” Anders soothed them softly, “It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, nestled in Anders' arms, and their breathing seemed to fully relax.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anders asked quietly.

Hawke shook their head and gripped at his shirt. The mage gave a small 'mm' of understanding and ran his fingers through their messy hair.

“You know, I had the worst nightmares after my joining.” he said after some consideration, arms wrapped comfortably around Hawke's waist, “It's normal but just... terrible. Want to know how I got through them?”

Hawke nodded.

“The recruits and I would trade off the most ridiculous stories when we got woken up. Usually at least there'd be two a night—or we'd go get Surana. She never minded getting up for us; said she kept Warden Alistair up enough nights to need to pay it back somewhere.” he explained, “She had some of the best stories. I'll never forget the one she told about setting the apprentice libraries on fire with Jowan...”

“Tell me one of yours.” Hawke said softly against Anders' shoulder.

“Hmm, I can do that.” Anders smiled faintly and asked, “Did I ever tell you about the time I swam across Lake Calenhad to get away from templars?”

“You _swam_ across the lake?” Hawke asked in disbelief.

Anders chuckled faintly.

“Yes, I did. In nothing but my smallclothes. Went better for me than the fool recruit that dove in after me in full armor, though.”

Hawke gave a surprised little laugh and Anders’ heart felt warmed. Small victories, he supposed.

“ _Really?_ ” they asked.

“I swear he did. Sank right to the bottom.” Anders replied solemnly, “I was so busy laughing I nearly drowned.”

“So you got away?”

“In the chaos, yes, but only for about a week. And honestly, I almost feel like it was worth getting caught to see him after.” he said with a little chuckle, “Fool turned bright red from embarrassment every time he so much as saw me.”

They both laughed quietly, Hawke still snuggled in Anders’ arms contently, and eventually faded into silence again. Anders felt Hawke’s breathing slowing slightly.

“You should get back to sleep.” he said and pressed a kiss to their temple.

Hawke shifted uncomfortably and asked, “What if I dream about it again?”

“I'll be right here, love.” Anders assured them, “And I've got a million stories to ward off nightmares.”

This seemed to be enough for Hawke and they nodded. The two of them shifted back down into the comfort of sheets and pillows, arms and legs tangling together, and Hawke nestled their face against Anders' chest.

Hawke was asleep in no time at all and, surprisingly, so was Anders.


End file.
